The Beat 102.7
The Beat 102.7 ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der Lieder der Musikrichtung zeitgenössischer Hip-Hop spielt. Er wirbt mit dem Spruch „Das Zuhause des Hip-Hop im Zuhause des Hip-Hop“. Die Station sendet von Bohan aus. Das Logo des Senders basiert auf dem von , ein Hip-Hop-Sender aus Miami, der – abgesehen von der Sendefrequenz – den gleichen Namen trägt, wird darüber hinaus von derselben Station-Voice gesprochen. Der Sender könnte aber auch auf den New Yorker Hip-Hop-Sender anspielen, der ein ziemlich ähnliches Logo hat und ebenfalls von der The-Beat-Station-Voice gesprochen wird. The Beat 102.7 wird unter anderem im Dragon Heart Plaza gespielt. Lieder *'What’s the Problem' – Styles P :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und David Styles :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) und Paniro’s Publishing/Justin Combs Publishing/EMI April Music (ASCAP) :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Anybody can get it' – Uncle Murda :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und Leonard Grant :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) und Leonard Grant (BMI) :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Nickname' – Qadir :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und Qadir Habeeb :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) und HRH Music Publishing (BMI) :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Where’s my Money' – Busta Rhymes :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und Trevor Smith :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI)/Copyright Control :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Getaway Driver' – Maino :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und Jermaine Coleman :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI)/Copyright Control :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Stick’m' – Red Café :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und Jermaine Denny :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) und Pen Game Music (ASCAP) :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Wet ’em up' – Tru Life :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und Roberto Rosado :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) und Robert Rosado Publishing Designee :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Price on your Head' – Johnny Polygon :Musik/Text: James D’Agostino und John Armour :Veröffentlicht von DJ Green Lantern, Inc. (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) und HRH Music Publishing (BMI) :Produziert von Green Lantern für Future Green Entertainment, Inc./HRH Management, Inc. *'Top Down' – Swizz Beatz :Musik/Text: Kasseem Dean, Eric McCaine, R. Hatcher und L. Major :Veröffentlicht von Songs of Universal/Deep Sounds Music/EMI Music Publishing/Longitude Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'War is necessary' – Nas :Musik/Text: N. Jones, L. Lewis und W. Coleman :Produziert von L.E.S und WYLDFYER. für Big Things Entertainment/Big Boss Entertainment/Relentless Management :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing/Maukeens music (ASCAP)/Nottinghill Music/Emotion Music (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The Island Def Jam Music Group unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'Flashing Lights' – Kanye West mit Dwele :Musik/Text: K. West und E. Hudson :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music/Warner/Chappell Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The Island Def Jam Music Group unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'Hip Hop (Remix)' – Joell Ortiz mit Jadakiss und Saigon :Musik/Text: J. Ortiz, J. Philips und B. Carenard :Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing/Joell Ortiz Music/Sony ATV Music :Saigon erscheint mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Special Markets. Jadakiss erscheint mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Joell Ortiz *'Crackhouse' – Fat Joe mit Lil Wayne :Musik/Text: J. Cartagena, D. Carter, S. Morales, J. Bobe und K. Pittman, B. Bouldin, E. Dixon, E. Edwards, L. Freeze, L. Muggerud und B. Williams :Weiterer Gesang von Dre :Lil Wayne erscheint mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Cash Money/Universal Records. Dre erscheint mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Jive Records :Veröffentlicht von Joseph Cartagena Music (BMI)/Young Money Publishing, Inc./Warner/Chappell Music (BMI)/J'Bo Music/Maddie Jaimes Music Publishing (BMI)/Mizzleboy Music/Maddie Jaimes Music Publishing (BMI) :„The Crackhouse“ enthält Bestandteile der Komposition „Hand On The Pump“ (Text: Brett Bouldin, Eugene Dixon, Earl Edwards, Louis Freeze, Larry Muggerud, Bernice Williams) :Veröffentlicht von Conrad Music, einem Unternehmen von Arc Music Corp. (BMI) und Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) in eigenem Auftrag und Soul Assassins Music/Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) in eigenem Auftrag und Half Bouldin, Half Ince Music, Inc. und Universal Music MGB Songs (ASCAP) in eigenem Auftrag und Cypress Hill Music. :„Hand on the Pump“ enthält Bestandteile von „Duke of Earl“ (Text: Eugene Dixon, Earl Edwards, Bernice Williams) :Veröffentlicht von Conrad Music, ein Unternehmen von Arc Music Corp. (BMI). Mit freundlicher Genehmigung verwendet. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Terror Squad Entertainment/Virgin Records America, Inc. unter Lizenz von EMI Film & Television Music *'Dirty New Yorker' – Mobb Deep mit Havoc und PRODIGY von H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions :Musik/Text: A. Johnson, A. Maman und K. Muchita :Produziert von The Alchemist :Veröffentlicht von P Noid Publishing/Universal Music Careers (BMI)/A. Maman Music/The Royalty Network (ASCAP)/Juvenile Hell/BMG Songs, Inc. (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Quiet Money Entertainment, Inc. *'We celebrate' – Ghostface Killah mit Kid Capri :Musik/Text: D. Fekaris, N. Zesses, D. Coles und K. Capri :Veröffentlicht von Rich Kid Music/Jobete Music Co./EMI Music Publishing/For My Son/Royalty Network (ASCAP)/Steady on the Grind/Royalty Network (BMI)/Kid Capri Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises :Enthält ein Sample von „I just want to celebrate“, gespielt von Rare Earth, verwendet mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises *'Blow your Mind (Remix)' – Styles P mit Sheek Louch und Jadakiss :Musik/Text: Brookes, Kaseem und Styles :Veröffentlicht von Warner/Chappell Music Publishing/EMI Music Publishing/Universal Music Publishing :Jadakiss erscheint mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises :Enthält ein Sample von „My Ship is coming in“, gespielt von Walter Jackson nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMW Music Entertainment :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Koch Records *'Stylin’' – Papoose :Musik/Text: R. Smith und W. Mackie :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing/Thugacation Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Jive Records nach Vereinbarung mit BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT Zusatz in The Lost and Damned und in The Ballad of Gay Tony Statik Selektah Show * Termanology – Here in Liberty City * Freeway – Carjack * Saigon – Spit * Skyzoo – The Chase is on * Consequence – I hear Footsteps * Talib Kweli – My favorite Song Funkmaster Flex Show * Busta Rhymes feat. Ron Browz – Arab Money * Busta Rhymes feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss – Conglomerate * T.I. feat. Swizz Beatz – Swing Ya Rag * Ron Browz – Jumping (out the Window) * DJ Khaled feat. Kanye West & T-Pain – Go Hard * Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon – Dangerous * John Legend feat. André 3000 – Green Light * Kanye West – Love Lockdown * B.o.B – Auto-Tune Trivia * The Beat ist Playboy X’ Lieblingsradiosender. *Busta Rhymes, der auch zwei Lieder zum Soundtrack beisteuert, hat in den Episoden auf The Beat einen Cameo-Auftritt als er selbst als Anrufer. Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte The-Beat-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify Siehe auch * The-Beat-102.7-Imaging en:The Beat 102.7 es:The Beat 102.7 fr:The Beat 102.7 nl:The Beat 102.7 ro:The Beat 102.7 uk:The Beat 102.7 Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:R&B-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia